<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Pains by TurtleSwimsUnexpectedlyFast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754885">Growing Pains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleSwimsUnexpectedlyFast/pseuds/TurtleSwimsUnexpectedlyFast'>TurtleSwimsUnexpectedlyFast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HyukHae - Freeform, M/M, superjunior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleSwimsUnexpectedlyFast/pseuds/TurtleSwimsUnexpectedlyFast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我曾这样寂寞生活”</p><p>李赫宰拖着行李箱爬上只有三个台阶的楼梯。<br/>行李箱里装着他的所有书，衣服，和情绪。是将雨不雨的阴天，李赫宰拖着轮子碾过泥泞的花园路的时候一眼也没有看主人种的花，尽管紫罗兰已经爬满了藤架，玫瑰上坐着虫子，蜻蜓低低地飞过草丛，透明的翅膀扇着风。<br/>他很吃力地搬动着行李箱，头发湿漉漉地贴在额前。下飞机之后他已经淋过雨了；英国的天气翻脸比翻书还快，他没有带雨伞，也没有人给他打伞。</p><p>他抬起手来敲了敲门。<br/>笃笃笃三声传来之后，住家的女主人打开了门，热情地接过他的行李，“来啦！”<br/>李赫宰点点头。</p><p>他白色的短袖已经湿得快要成透明的了，牛仔裤的裤脚挽起来，鞋子在水里踩过，边缘上沾了一层参差不齐的泥土痕迹。<br/>“你的房间在上面左手边，开门进去就可以了。”女主人把他绑在行李箱拉杆上的雨伞绳子接下来，丢到阳台上，“我一会儿帮你撑开来晾干，没事儿的。”<br/>“Andy, hot coco for our new guest please~”她转头对房间里的小女孩说。女主人和李赫宰从同一个国家来，很早就在这里定了居。<br/>“你隔壁房间住了一个和你一样大的孩子，明天可以一块儿去学校，”女主人帮他把背上的包卸下来，李赫宰推脱了一下，自己把手从包带里抽出来，把还滴着水的包放在地上，“你就把这当成自己家就行。”<br/>李赫宰只是又点了点头。<br/>“赫宰是不是不爱说话？”女主人把女儿端来的热可可拿给李赫宰，“先喝一口这个吧，怕你感冒了。刚淋完雨上去之后先洗个澡吧。”她搂了搂身边小女孩的脖子，“这是Andrea，你可以叫她Andy，”小女孩对眼前陌生的男孩子挥了挥手，然后害羞地躲到了妈妈的背后。“哈哈，她可能在帅哥面前会不太好意思。Andy的中文只在家里和我说，在学校还是说英文，所以可能说不太利索，”她温柔地揉了揉女儿的头，“right babe?”<br/>Andy是混血儿，眨着长睫毛的大眼睛伸出肉肉的小手，“hi…”<br/>“叫赫宰哥哥，”女主人说，“要有礼貌哦。”<br/>小女生点点头，跑回后院里自己玩了。</p><p>李赫宰全程都没有什么表情。<br/>他不觉得自己是个好孩子：不然也不会落到现在这个地步。他站在浴室的镜子前面看着里面的自己，像只落汤鸡一样糗。<br/>好孩子是不会离家出走的。<br/>他闭着眼睛任温热的水流从脸上滑过。从摔了门离开家之后他已经不知道多少个小时没合眼了；可能是一天，可能是两天，在天上飞着浑浑噩噩的时间就这样闪过，他一个人坐在飞机靠窗的位置看云一大团一大团的遮挡着日落，飞机起飞又降落，好像是不知道自己在想什么，又好像知道自己在想什么。<br/>如果怎么样都得不到爱的话就离开，这是谁教会他的呢？是他自己吗？他不知道。他只知道从很小很小的时候开始，就算捧回奖杯也只能得到一个空荡荡的家里，保姆推进来的蛋糕，在墙上挂着的五颜六色的气球被他一个个取下来，看他们往上飘，飘到天花板黏住，再也下不来。<br/>那时候他才十二岁；李赫宰想，拿着洗发露在手心搓出泡沫来，抹到头顶上。他那时候紧紧地攥着满分的试卷站在他爸的公司门口，站了一个下午。最后到了傍晚他爸后边跟着乌泱泱一大群人出了公司的大门， 像没看到他一样带着虚伪的笑容经过了他。<br/>他明明看到了，李赫宰想，他明明看到了。<br/>那个眼神他永远都记得。<br/>不是有钱吗，有钱就让我自生自灭好了，反正有钱，你的钱永远都花不完。李赫宰学语言申请签证找到这个住家女主人的全过程，甚至没有人看他一眼。谁也不知道，他就一个人带着自己的箱子出来了。<br/>他不是没想过要用叛逆来引起他爸的注意。抽烟抽过，戒了。只有受不了实在是低落的时候才抽。他最喜欢草莓爆珠；在去机场之前坐在家门口，靠在信箱上，又看了一遍英国高中的录取通知书，抽了一根烟。很久没抽了，所以第一口被呛得眼睛红了，流了几滴眼泪。<br/>玩机车刺激，蹦极刺激，滑翔伞刺激，冲浪刺激，李赫宰没有一样没去试过，可是他一点感觉也没有。他从摩托车弯道上滚下来，摔到树丛里，被枝丫划破脸，一瘸一拐地进医院的时候，什么话也没说。他站在蹦极台上腿上绑着绳子跳下去亲吻风的时候，什么话也没说。他从冲浪板上翻下来浸泡在海水里的时候，冰凉而温柔的海水刺激着他的脸庞，他觉得自己如果干脆就在这里成为一条鱼或者一粒沙好像也很好。<br/>最后还是被人拖上来了。</p><p>他靠在沙滩上大喘着气——生命的意义如果只剩下呼吸的话，为什么要活着？</p><p>李赫宰想到这里，拿毛巾擦了擦头发。镜子上铺满的水雾他拿手擦开，混沌的颜色里看见一张自己憔悴的脸。很配英国的天色，一样的灰暗。</p><p>那个救援队员，李赫宰记得，就趴在他眼前，双手捧着他的脸，对他说，孩子，不要这样。孩子，不要这样。<br/>孩子，你的生命还很长，你还有很大的世界没去看，不要想不开。<br/>李赫宰就靠在那个队员的怀里，虚弱地抬眼看了一眼他的名牌，“朴队长，没有人爱我。”<br/>“朴队长，我走遍全世界也不会有人爱我的。”</p><p>他抱住了李赫宰，什么也没问。他只跟他说，“那我做第一个爱你的人。”<br/>“孩子，你都喊我朴队长了。去看世界吧，好好活着。去随便一个什么国家的海滩上带着你最爱的板子冲浪，然后回忆一下今天，你会觉得你特别傻。”<br/>“真的。”<br/>“孩子。你答应我。”朴队长捏了捏他的肩膀，“你答应我。”</p><p>“我答应你。”</p><p>所以李赫宰就来了，另一个世界。他觉得自己已经失去感觉了，即使再换一个地方也无妨。既然答应朴队长了——他不是言而无信的人，只要答应的事情就一定要做——就去看世界吧。</p><p>他走之前和他爸打了个电话，没有人接。简直是意料之中，他连嘴角都不愿意提起来笑一下，只是给他发了条短信给他。<br/>迟早会看到的，看不到也无所谓。<br/>他裸着上半身走出房间，床上放着一件印着大大的LONDON的文化衫，白底红字，亮的晃眼。上面放了一张卡片，花体英文俏皮地写着gift for you~。李赫宰拿起衣服，笑了。</p><p>女主人怎么能经历了这么多事情还能这么深刻的热爱生活呢？李赫宰觉得神奇。在国内看到她做寄宿家庭的广告，联系上之后发现她是个做事果断的女强人。她早年留了学之后留在这里结婚生子，事业失败被人骗了钱跑了的时候孩子刚出生没多久老公出轨离婚，自己一个人带着Andy跌跌撞撞地一路走到现在。李赫宰刚联系上她的时候以为是骗人的，因为他提什么她都说好；后来她在某个深夜她回李赫宰，“我只是想让家里有一点生活气。”<br/> “如果你租我的房子我连房租也可以不收，只是要你把我的女儿当亲妹妹一样看。她一直和我说她想要哥哥，家里刚好有两个房间可以做住家，你愿意的话请联系我吧。”</p><p>李赫宰对着镜子把衣服套上，在想女主人打来电话的时候说的话。<br/>他对她说，“我不会爱人。我不知道怎么做一个哥哥。”<br/>她说，“我一开始也不知道怎么做一个妈妈。”<br/>“慢慢来。”</p><p>所以李赫宰就来了。</p><p> </p><p>“蝴蝶落在指尖上”</p><p>他觉得脖子后面有什么吊牌一样的东西在刮着他后颈的皮肤，他伸手一掏，写着大大L的吊牌还没摘，下面还有一行小字，Welcome to UK。<br/>真是贴心。<br/>李赫宰本来想下楼找女主人借个剪刀，但是她去给Andy洗澡了。<br/>隔壁是不是还住着一个人？好像是吧，李赫宰摸了摸头发，已经擦干了。他甩了甩头，想着不如去问问隔壁的人有没有剪刀。</p><p>他打开房门走出去，隔壁的房间离他很近，就是在左手边而已。门上挂着个小黑板，歪歪扭扭地写了东海两个字。<br/>东海？<br/>李赫宰想，这个字是Andy写的吧，像小朋友的笔迹似的。他在门口呆呆地站了一会儿——他已经很久没有这样接触过同龄人了，这样敲开别人的房门说你好是第一次。在国内的时候总是踽踽独行，同龄人觉得他奇怪便也不和他往来。他一个人拿着包坐到位置上，一天下来耳机也不摘，后来学校干脆也不去了。<br/>没意思。</p><p>他抬起手敲了敲东海的房门。<br/>听见拖鞋嗒嗒嗒的声音，然后是房门被扭开的咔叽声。<br/>李赫宰看着眼前的男孩子：李东海抬手不好意思地摸了摸自己的头发。他忙着写作业，头发很久没剪，刘海长长的遮到眼睛，被他梳上去在头顶成了一个苹果。<br/>李东海的眼睛很大。这是李赫宰对他的第一印象；比他矮一点点，抬头看着他的时候眨了两下眼睛，像一只小动物。不知道是什么品种的小动物，总之眼睛湿漉漉的。<br/>他笑了。李赫宰看着他嘴巴眯成一条线，眼角弯弯，抬手和他说话。<br/>“你就是住在隔壁的新朋友吧？你好！我是东海~”<br/>李赫宰只是愣愣地看着他的嘴唇上下动着，并没有听见他在说什么。他回过神的时候想，大概是飞机坐太久太困了，有些晕乎乎的。“什么？”<br/>“我说，我是东海——！你是赫宰吗？欢迎你来！”<br/>李赫宰点了点头，没有什么表情。“那个…”<br/>李东海歪了歪脑袋，“嗯？”<br/>“你这儿有剪刀吗？”<br/>“剪刀…”李东海挠了挠自己的后脑勺，往后转了转身，眼睛在房间里搜索着，“你等一下。”他踮起脚尖从书柜上面的格子里拿出了一把剪刀，然后刀刃对着自己递给李赫宰。<br/>李赫宰注意到他的细节，怔了一秒，又点了点头。“一会儿还你，”他把剪刀往上晃了晃。<br/>李东海又笑了，“没关系！”</p><p>他的表情好丰富，李赫宰想。<br/>他把手绕到脖子后面，扯出吊牌，对着镜子咔一声剪断。<br/>线有点硬。</p><p> </p><p>“李东海李赫宰！你们两个下来一下~”<br/>女主人插着腰站在通往他们俩房间的楼梯口，“我有事情要说！”<br/>李赫宰刚在房间里换完手机卡；他几乎没有犹豫就丢掉了在国内用的卡，甚至想用手边的剪刀把他剪碎，只是想了想，还是不要让李东海的剪刀碰到这么冰冷的东西。毕竟里面什么联系人也没有，谁也不会给他打电话回短信；但李东海看起来就是个有温度的人。<br/>笑起来有温度，连他的剪刀应该也是有温度的。</p><p>李东海手忙脚乱地把历史的卷子堆在桌角，重新扎了扎乱七八糟的头发，绿色的铅笔咕噜咕噜沿着桌子掉下来，在地上又滚了好远，到了门缝边上滚出去。李东海气的一跺脚，打开门的时候又遇见了李赫宰的眼神。<br/>他弯下腰捡起李东海的铅笔递给他，“剪刀我一会儿给你。”<br/>李东海愣了几秒，连忙接过铅笔，慌张地点了点头；李赫宰捏铅笔捏的紧，笔尾还有他手心的温度。李东海踉踉跄跄地跑回房间，差点跌了一跤，把笔插回笔筒。路过镜子的时候发现自己的耳朵有一点红。</p><p>“你们两个快一点啦我又不是什么恶毒后妈！”<br/>两个人一前一后踩着拖鞋下了楼。<br/>女主人看到李赫宰穿的衣服，开心地笑得往后仰了仰头，指着他的衣服，“你穿着确实很可爱。”<br/>李赫宰不笑的时候冷冰冰的，李东海想，最适合他的形容词大概是“遥远”。虽然用遥远形容一个人的长相很奇怪——可是他长得很完美，只是看起来像宣纸洇了稀释的墨，即使放在眼前也会以为是触手不及的山水。<br/>可是他笑起来有点不一样。李赫宰看着女主人大笑自己也忍不住笑起来，唇角弯弯，露出一点点粉色的牙龈，用手捂在脸前，低着头不好意思地笑着。<br/>李东海只是看着他笑，就像心里草长莺飞地在英国密集的雨季里生长出春天。随后又觉得自己在旁边偷瞟的眼神太不合适，眨眨眼睛收回余光，也低下头笑了。<br/>“虽然我不是恶毒后妈，但我还是要叫你们干活！”<br/>“李东海去洗碗，李赫宰去把后院里那些杂草给我推了，看着就烦，”女主人一边用手指指着位置，“干完活来吃饭！”<br/>“Yes Madam！”李东海笑嘻嘻地敬礼，一蹦一跳地冲进厨房之前还抬手和李赫宰击了个掌；李赫宰对他抬起的手还有点不知所措，被他拉着手腕轻轻地拍了一下。</p><p>李赫宰推着除草机在院子里走来走去，溅起来的草碎让他咳了半天嗽，眼泪都掉出来，拔着杂草的时候用袖子抹着眼角的水，放过了长在角落里的一两朵小花。<br/>他满头大汗地把除草机推到角落里，把沾满机械的铁锈味和带着泥土的青草味的手套摘下来；虽然还是满手的味道，他拍了拍手，甩甩都是汗的头发，在门口的垫子上踩掉了鞋上的土，推开门就听见李东海在厨房一边放着歌一边洗碗的声音叮叮咚咚，Andy在沙发上跳来跳去，动画片嘈杂的声音充斥着整个房间。<br/>他站在离厨房门口两步的位置远远地看着李东海绑了围裙，一边洗碗一边哼着歌，碰到不喜欢的曲子就擦了擦小指头，踮脚在放在柜子上的手机上划了划切歌。<br/>李赫宰就只是呆呆的站在那里。他从没有感受过什么是生活的气息，这是第一次；第一次在走进家门的时候不是暗着灯的客厅，凉了的饭菜和一尘不染却毫无人气的家具。在一个不是家的国家，一群不是家人的人中，锅碗瓢盆和水波碰撞，孩子嬉笑和电视的声音碰撞，他和前所未有的感情碰撞。他只是静静地站在中央，就回到被温暖包围的小星球，所有的声音都是花瓣，把他簇在摇篮里，可以无忧无虑地生活和沉沉的睡去。<br/>他开始理解被生活热爱和对家的眷恋——因为只是身处这其中的短短几分钟，他就已经不想离开。</p><p>“想什么呢！”李东海从背后捂住他的眼睛，“猜猜我是谁？”<br/>李赫宰轻笑，“东海。”<br/>“...快来吃饭啦！”李东海听见他叫自己的名字倏地就红了脸。他的声音很低，他刚才就在他的耳边，他喊他的名字的声音一下钻进耳朵，叫醒冬眠了很久的小动物。<br/>“来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你明天和东海一块去上学，”女主人往李赫宰的盘子里夹着薯条，“这里跟国内差别挺大的，人少所以办手续应该也快，你和东海同个年级也互相有个照顾在学校。”<br/>李赫宰点点头，看着李东海把薯条先沾了沾番茄酱又沾了白糖塞进嘴里，鼓鼓囊囊地像刚才后院里探出一个小脑袋的松鼠。<br/>李东海咬着吸管喝了一口可乐，“我们俩应该同个老师的时候挺多，你选了什么课？”<br/>“经济..物理..”李赫宰掰着手指头算，“化学。”<br/>李东海煞有介事地点了点头，“我完全理科一窍不通，拜托拯救我的数学！”然后双手合十，真诚地盯着李赫宰。<br/>“学校好玩吗？”女主人问，“我好像还没问过东海..你都来这么久了。”<br/>李东海塞了一根薯条到嘴里，“还行。大家都挺友善。对了赫宰，”<br/>李赫宰听到他的名字抬起头看着李东海，和他眼神相接；猝不及防地又被认认真真地看了一眼，李东海呛了一口，连忙又喝了一口可乐，Andy伸出手拍了拍他的背，然后看向妈妈，女主人对她竖了个大拇指。<br/>他顶着一张呛红了的脸，“我是想说..明天八点多就得起来坐校车，学校还挺远的。”<br/>李赫宰觉得他这个神态怪可爱的，笑了笑，“好。”</p><p> </p><p>“春天的一些情绪先于春天进入了我的身体”</p><p>李东海无言地踢着脚边的石头，绕着站牌徘徊着，不敢抬头看李赫宰。李赫宰穿着一件黑色的外套和牛仔裤；不用穿校服的学校让他私服的优势更加被凸显出来。李东海偷偷抬头看见他一手拿着手机在看着什么，另一手撑着伞，只是安静地站着，李东海就仿佛预见到学校里的女孩子为他疯狂的样子，心里居然有点酸酸的。<br/>李赫宰确实不爱说话，他在手机上只是在看着空荡荡的邮箱和存了李东海和女主人号码的联系人列表。好像心里空落落的地方被什么填上了一些，只是仍旧堵得慌，缺点什么一样隐隐作痛。<br/>李东海打着颜色鲜艳的伞在他的旁边转圈圈。只有他们俩在等车，除了潺潺的雨声之外一切都沉默地注视着他们，李赫宰抬眼看着李东海。他自己和石头玩的很开心——就连在阴雨连绵的天气里，他也像自己的太阳一样。<br/>李赫宰有一种说不上的羡慕；他不知道怎么爱自己，但李东海好像很明白。</p><p>李东海的手肘撑着车窗看着窗外的雨写字一样一笔一画在车窗上划出一道一道规律的水痕，有点困地点着头。李赫宰坐在他的边上，久违地没有戴上耳机听音乐，只是听着雨声和靠的很近的李东海的呼吸，还有坐在前后的外国人稀稀碎碎的交流。明明是陌生的环境，他却很舒服地坐着，像他本来就应该坐在这儿似的。<br/>他想到朴队长的拥抱。这是他想让他看的世界吗？<br/>还挺好的。</p><p>车子晃悠着快到了学校，李东海从出神地望着雨天的情绪里走出来，转头看着李赫宰已经闭着眼睛像是睡着了，怀里抱着他的包。<br/>他的包上挂着一只黑色小猫的玩偶，毛茸茸的，有点不符合李赫宰的特征。他看起来不像是会喜欢这么精致又可爱的小玩具的人——或许是有什么意义吧，李东海转念一想。<br/>小猫没有眼睛。<br/>李东海不停地想着这只小猫有哪里不对，看了又看才发现，它没有眼睛。因为是一只浑身黑黢黢的小猫，本来眼睛也不太明显；可能是挂了太久了，剐蹭掉了。小猫没有眼睛，也就没有黑色猫咪眼神中那样的光芒。<br/>李东海的心情突然就随着窗外的雨一样变得有些压抑了。</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰看着李东海出神地盯着他的包，伸手在他脸前晃了晃。“往哪走。”<br/>李东海被他一下拍回神来，慌慌张张地不知道该看哪，“跟..跟我走就行。”然后赶紧转过头，用手拽拽自己的耳朵尖，笨拙地往前走，都快左脚绊右脚了。他自己也不知道是什么回事，只是感觉一遇到李赫宰好像就变得很紧张，被他看着的时候变得很害羞；明明才认识没多久。<br/>李赫宰跟在他的身后看着他的小动作，不由得轻轻笑了一下。旋即自己又像领悟了什么似的——来了这儿之后他几乎一直是笑着的。</p><p>他们沿着走廊灰色的墙走过去，看李东海灵活地跳过一个水坑。“校长室在前面。”<br/>“英国这边的学校没有分像国内那么多的办公室，有什么事儿几乎都是直接找校长，”他指了指前面，“所以毕业的时候大家都整校长。还怪有意思的。”<br/>“那我先去上课了？”李东海歪了歪头看着李赫宰，伸出手在他眼前晃了晃，“我第一节历史，你办完手续来上课的时候我们应该能撞个数学。”<br/>李赫宰看着他，不自觉地伸手拍了拍他的脑袋，“知道了。”<br/>怎么会有人连校长都觉得有意思呢。李赫宰背着包缓缓地往前走着，不知道是在思考李东海一下跳过水坑的动作还是他刚才的话，又或者是在回味他柔软的头发碰到手的触感。</p><p> </p><p>李东海心虚地背着包往后跑走，拐个弯靠在铁的储物柜上哐的一声，摸着自己的心脏。<br/>“怎么跳的这么快呢…”<br/>然后甩了甩头，告诉自己不能乱想。他打开他的柜子，上面用篮球的贴纸粘了课程表，里面的书整整齐齐地摞着；李东海弯腰翻着里面的历史书，吃力地拽出来塞进包里，走了两步又想起什么似的拐回去拿了最上面的笔记本塞进包里，冲进教室里去了。</p><p> </p><p>“我们今天有个新朋友！”凯瑟琳小姐搂着李赫宰的肩膀，“Hyuk，我相信大家都很欢迎你！”<br/>台下响起掌声，还有人在吹着口哨；李赫宰在讲台上微微向坐在位子上的同学们鞠了个躬。<br/>李东海刚画完论文的思维导图，抬起头就正对上李赫宰的眼睛。他今天没注意李赫宰带了黑色的耳钉；而此时的他站在讲台上望着他，月亮形状的耳钉像符咒，让他毫无来由地心跳加速，沉溺于戴着耳钉的人的眼睛里去。<br/>李赫宰下了台走向李东海，他是他唯一认识的人。他旁边的位置有人，李赫宰就在他身后的位置坐下。李东海向后仰了仰，转头想和李赫宰说点什么，偏了偏脑袋嘴唇擦过他的脸颊。他脑子突然放空了，忘记自己本来要说什么话——而李赫宰与他并无二致。<br/>李东海急急忙忙拉了椅子往前坐回去上课，实则并不清醒，看着书上的方程公式扭曲着拼成身后的人的模样，把自己的头埋进书里。<br/>李赫宰伸手摸了摸刚才嘴唇擦过的地方，变得尤其的烫。整张脸都变得尤其的烫；他觉得教室的温度好像突然间拔高了一样，让人坐不住。</p><p>课间的时候李东海好像有什么话要和李赫宰说似的高高兴兴地回了头，李赫宰叼着笔在想数学题，抬眼看着李东海；李东海对他笑了一下又缩回去把自己窝在书角里面。<br/>李东海不敢回头，用笔尾伸到身后的桌子上去小声地敲了敲，给他递过去一张纸条。<br/>“放学一起回家吧。”</p><p>李赫宰是第一次收到字条。以前在家的时候连保姆打扫完了都不会记得要给他留字条；大家都觉得，反正他有钱，什么都是可以解决的。所以他从来没有“约定”的感觉：约定好了会有人做饭，约定好了晚上几点爸爸会回家，从来没有。他用手指头描着李东海用铅笔在纸上写的字。<br/>他写的不是英文。<br/>一起回家。李赫宰心里念着，现在我有家也有人和我一起回家了。</p><p>李赫宰体育课上并没有跟男孩子们一块打球，只是一个人坐在场子边上想着。他看着李东海和男孩们打成一片，高高的举起手击掌，抱在一起庆祝进球。<br/>他以前不是没有朋友，只不过大多都是听了他的出身以后像橡皮糖黏上来或者躲得远远的，每个人的眼睛里不是写满了钱就是害怕，好像他是什么一定得躲开的妖魔鬼怪似的。他在摩托车赛道上摔的遍体鳞伤的时候没有一个人伸出一只手，学校那些人离他的桌子远远的。他那时候常常看着星星想不明白，他不孤僻也不奇怪，为什么因为没有人爱我，所以没有人敢爱我呢？这是我的错吗？</p><p>李东海会成为我的朋友吗？<br/>会的吧。<br/>而且，有什么微妙的藤蔓在他的心里野蛮生长，不知道朝着哪一个太阳的方向，总归是不一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“只有在那个瞬间 我觉得月亮也看到了我”</p><p>李赫宰的孤独是一座花园，而他的花园里长起名为李东海的一棵树，也是唯一的一棵树。他仍旧不爱说话，在第一天来的自我介绍之后似乎就不太有什么高光时刻的出现。<br/>除了前几天，数学老师在第不知道多少次批改到他满分的作业指挥发出“果然亚洲人都是数学天才”的感叹，从那以后老师介绍他都说“let’s welcome our math genius!”<br/>他不太在意这样的夸奖，只是有种前所未有的满足感。他有时觉得在这里的生活似乎才是人生最正常的轨道——拥有朋友，享受生活，抱怨课业压力，收到老师的称赞和批评。明明是所有人都习以为常的东西，李赫宰却到了这个年纪才初次呼吸。</p><p>李东海常常像树叶抖落下他们的叶子一样和李赫宰在上学和放学路上分享他每一天的日常。他总是在校车上静静地坐在李东海的边上，听他谈他的历史作业有多难，昨天数学作业居然写出来了，经济分析写不出来头好痛，今天又有篮球比赛，明天中午我们吃什么呢这样的问题。他只是听他说话，时不时地点点头表示肯定。李赫宰本是不爱留下照片的人，但李东海时刻捧着他的宝贝相机，说什么也要给李赫宰拍照。李赫宰在他的镜头下留下的笑容，或者只是一束光从侧面打在他脸上的模样都被他像宝贝一样珍藏。</p><p>花园里灿烂的绽放，明明到了冬天，开的却是春天的花。</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰打开窗子接了一粒雪在手上，冬天到了。他是夏天拖着大行李箱子来的，不知不觉在这里住了半年多了。他第一次因为生活太丰满而忘记时间流逝，不是因为想逃出空虚的时间而闭上眼睛，而只是单纯的因为学业的疲倦。</p><p>李东海不知道李赫宰以前的事。他不说，他什么也不说；李东海总是很失望的抱着自己的膝盖在月光下想。他只能略微从李赫宰一句带过的字里行间推测出一些他以前的事情，心疼又只好小心翼翼。<br/>无数次看着背影想拥抱你，想做你的月亮耳钉。李东海在日记里这样写。<br/>他偶尔看着李赫宰一个人背靠着墙坐在花园的地板上抽着烟，草莓的味道顺着窗户飘到他的房间。看着这样的李赫宰，他不知道他在烦恼什么，但却想坐在他的身边陪着他。<br/>他没什么犹豫，喜欢就是喜欢了。喜欢这样的感情对于李东海来说是自然的，所以他大方地向自己承认了。<br/>李东海的笔尖停滞在本子上，潦草地胡乱画出星辰的轨迹。</p><p>李东海觉得自己的喜欢已经表达的很明显了，但李赫宰却什么也没察觉到。李赫宰真的什么也不知道吗？还是只是假装不知道呢？</p><p> </p><p>昨天晚上的梦境让李赫宰在清早起床后冲了个冷水澡，对着镜子里的雾气，写下李东海的名字。又醒悟过来自己的荒唐，往镜子上泼了点水抹掉痕迹。<br/>他实在是无措，只好点了根烟让自己静心。</p><p>遇见李东海之后的日子里发生了很多事情，尽管只有短短半年。</p><p>李赫宰捏碎草莓爆珠，让味道钻进鼻腔。</p><p>李东海喜欢送他奶糖。他有很多的奶糖，大部分是原味儿的，一大袋子里只有几颗草莓味的，全都送给李赫宰了。它们总是出现在很奇怪的地方——比如他考数学满分的时候李东海把糖放在一百后面的两个零里；李赫宰数了数包装袋，迄今为止李东海一共给了他四十四颗了，包装纸他全都留着。</p><p>李赫宰吸了一口烟，在墙角坐下来。</p><p>万圣节的时候大家扮装成各种各样的东西。有木乃伊，有大香蕉，有恐龙玩具；他不知道自己应该扮成什么，本来打算就这样去学校，旁观他们盛大的一天就行。李东海在出门之前把他拽进房间，一边嘴里絮絮叨叨着迟到就迟到可不能什么也没有，一边把自己昨天应该是熬了黑眼圈做出来的数字发箍给他戴上。“你有耳洞对吧？”李东海一边问一边拿出了数字耳钉给他戴上，“你今天就扮数学大王好了。大家为了抄你的作业会给你很多糖的。”<br/>那时候李赫宰只是愣愣地看着眼前穿着毛茸茸小熊衣服的男孩子活泼地在他身边转来转去地打扮他；他又像是第一天听见李东海说话一样，看着他的嘴巴张张合合却什么也听不见。</p><p>李赫宰仰了仰头，弹了一下烟灰。他也没想到李东海出现在他梦境里的时候是这幅穿着小熊衣服的模样，被他剥得干净，在他身下红了眼睛。<br/>他觉得自己不应该如此亵渎一个真挚的太阳；李赫宰吸了最后一口烟，用脚踩灭了烟头，犹豫了一会儿，捡起来丢进垃圾桶里。</p><p> </p><p>李东海觉得自己今天不幸运。<br/>他坐在床沿上揉着自己刚刚敲到书桌角的大拇指头嘶嘶地吸着气，太疼了，一大早就这样，今天该是非常不顺利的一天——尤其是还有游泳课。他的房间正对着后院门，他看着窗外严严实实地盖住了草坪的积雪，趴在书桌上，自言自语道，“为什么冬天还要上游泳课！”<br/>一边说着，一边把游泳用的包塞进书包里，和李赫宰前后脚出了门。</p><p>他靠在车的座椅背上闭着眼睛休息，突然车往前倾了一下，急刹车停了下来。李东海没有防备要撞到前面座椅的后背的时候却撞到一只温暖的手上。李赫宰伸出手挡在座椅和李东海的额头前；座椅靠背是硬的，如果他没有伸手，李东海的脑袋上肯定已经长出了一个大包。<br/>“睡吧。”李赫宰又重新戴上耳机。<br/>他的手背上是刚才被撞出的一片红色，和一些凹下去的座椅靠背的痕迹。<br/>李东海点点头，靠回椅子上闭上眼睛。一会儿又睁开，“谢谢。”<br/>李东海大概以为李赫宰戴着耳机什么也没听到——其实李赫宰的耳机里什么也没有。他听见他说谢谢，仰着头看着车顶的灯随着路面颠簸而缭乱的影子，忽然很想牵他的手。</p><p>李东海今天似乎兴致缺缺的样子，李赫宰想。<br/>他下了物理课坐在走廊上看着操场上跑来跑去的在雪地里玩球的男孩子们，寻找李东海的身影。有时候李东海活蹦乱跳地跟在老师的旁边问问题，有时候在走廊拍着球晃过他，有时候买了咖啡隔老远像丢球一样丢给他，有时候站在垃圾桶边上把纸团投篮。这已经几乎快成为他的一种习惯——即使他自己并不知道找到他之后要做什么，但好像李东海看不见他也没关系，他只要找到他，似乎就变得安心，连他自己都不知道原因。<br/>李赫宰看见李东海抱着书从对面的教室里走出来，正要穿过操场回到这里。下节应该是他们一起上的游泳课，所以得要到储物柜拿要用的器材。李赫宰看着他脚踢着积在草皮上的一点点雪专心的往前走，并没有抬头看见他；玩耍的男孩子们凌空一脚射门，一颗足球腾上高空冲着李东海的方向来，他还在往前走。<br/>李赫宰几乎是没有犹豫就冲出去了。他坐在走廊上外套也没穿，只穿了一件单薄的毛衣，几乎像是弹出去一样飞奔到李东海旁边把他抱进怀里。李东海一下被拥进染着淡淡草莓烟味的温暖怀抱里，有些慌张惊喜又不知所措地抬头；球飞过来正好砸在李赫宰的背上，咚的一声，而李赫宰紧紧地搂着怀里的人。李东海感受到明显的震颤，探出头看着球落到地上，在稀疏的草上滚了三圈之后慢慢停下。<br/>李赫宰没有说话，只是无言的把李东海抱在怀里，感受自己心跳的速度慢慢降下来。他不知道自己为什么冲出来，大概是害怕李东海被球砸到受伤。可是为什么会害怕呢？<br/>李赫宰不知道。他只是沉默的抱着他没有动，直到李东海满脸通红地轻轻挣开他的怀抱，一脸担忧问他，“疼不疼？”才堪堪回过神来，盯着眼前的人。<br/>“怎么穿这么少就出来了？”李东海说着就要脱下羽绒服给他套上。</p><p>他看着李赫宰单薄的米色毛衣长长的盖过手掌，冬天的风不留情面地刮过，钻进他的衣服里；他在李赫宰的怀里，草莓的味道不断地钻进鼻子，不只是怀抱的温暖让他升温，抱住他的人是李赫宰这件事让他的双颊滚烫得像个火球。<br/>他是在保护我吗？</p><p>李赫宰握住李东海要脱衣服的手腕，声音里带着一点寒冷的颤抖，“你有没有事？”<br/>他被好好的抱在怀里，怎么会有事呢？李东海想。</p><p> </p><p>“一起去上游泳课吧！”<br/>“你衣服都脏了…”李东海一边给他拍着背上被足球烙下的草屑和泥土印，和他一边往储物柜的方向走去。</p><p> </p><p>“你会游泳吗？”李东海从更衣室里探出一个小脑袋，问等在外面的李赫宰，“你等我一下我冲个水马上就好了！”<br/>李赫宰点点头，“我以前玩过冲浪。”<br/>“哇！”李东海打开淋浴喷头，往四肢上泼着温水，“那也太酷了吧！我完全不会游泳，更别说这些运动了。叫东海的人不会游泳，是不是很有意思？”李东海活泼的声音混着水声从隔间里飘出来，李赫宰坐在那里想着，觉得冲浪很酷吗？<br/>如果李东海能坐在海滩上看着他和浪花打架的话，他大概会喜欢上冲浪吧。他这么想着，一会儿又摇了摇头，不知道自己为什么会产生这样的想法。<br/>他的梦境，他想牵他手的欲望，怕他被砸伤的想法和冲出去抱住他的时刻。认识李东海之后他的心里产生的一些陌生的情绪，还有一些下意识的动作和反应，他都无法解释。</p><p>“我好啦！走吧！”李东海从隔间出来，“我真的不会游泳，好怕等下被体育老师凶。”<br/>李东海委屈巴巴地站进队伍里，把手抬到下巴旁边轻轻对另一支队伍里的李赫宰挥了挥手，指着体育老师做了个鬼脸。</p><p>“我们开始上课，我们这儿都是会游泳的同学吧…”李赫宰的队伍站在泳池的另一个角；体育老师慷慨激昂的发表着演说，他站在队伍末端并不看他，而是回头看着同样在队伍末端认真的听着的李东海。李东海的神态很认真，望着台上的体育老师像恨不得掏出笔来记笔记似的；李赫宰轻笑，现在知道应该是真的很不会游泳了。<br/>李赫宰的老师还在讲，李东海的老师已经下令让大家绕着泳池跑圈先热身。李赫宰正要回过头，就看见对面的队伍因为要变成一路长队而大家手忙脚乱地往后退着，都想和自己的朋友并排跑步；李东海不知道在想什么愣了神，前面的人踩了他的脚，对他点头致歉，他笑笑说没事，而后也没回头看看就往后退了一步，却栽进水里。<br/>李赫宰的神经一下紧绷，也不管老师叫他的名字，一下往泳池那端飞奔过去。<br/>李东海的体育老师已经带着队伍跑出去好远，听见队伍末端咕咚一声才回过头；身边的同学全都愣住了，因为不识水性也没人敢轻举妄动。<br/>李赫宰在离李东海两步远的地方钻进水里，憋了气游到他正下方，把呛了水正把头浮出水面的人从下往上举着腰和腿拖起来，自己露出一个头对岸上的人喊，“Give him a hand！”才有同学配合着把他拉上去。<br/>他自己喘着气趴在泳池边上，看大家团团围住李东海，才抹了抹脸上的水爬上岸。他没热身就跳进水里，现在浑身有股寒气绕着他转；但他也没心思想这个。他知道在水里无法呼吸的感觉，和全世界只剩下自己被静谧的水包裹起来，把你吞没的感觉，他曾经希望如此，而被重新带回世界；他一点也不希望李东海体会这样的感觉，冰冷，害怕，挣扎。</p><p>李东海披上了浴巾，咳掉了呛的水，回到休息室坐着。<br/>他在温暖的房间里想，如果没有李赫宰，今天他的一天都是不幸而灰暗的；但李赫宰让今天的雪颜色都变得明亮了。本来是不幸运的一天，李东海抿了一口热茶，可是李赫宰让我避开了一切的不幸。他的脸上几乎要挂出笑容来，随后又用拇指和食指扯下嘴角，让自己显得不那么开心。<br/>转而李东海又开始担心起来：李赫宰今天被球狠狠地砸了背，刚才没热身的情况下又跳进水里，大家关心他的时候没有人给李赫宰也递上一条浴巾。他会生病吗？<br/>李赫宰看起来是一副不会生病的样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“但是多么幸运 折断过我的哀伤没有折断过你”</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰在下午第二节课的时候就感受到头的沉重。空气闷闷的，好像怎么大口呼吸都没办法从头晕目眩里逃出来。回家的路上他的眼睛就已经快闭上了，一回到家就钻进被子里躺着，刚睡着不一会儿，就觉得燥热难耐，什么声音也听不见，像到了陆地上的鱼一样。有汗顺着额头流下来，他用手抹掉——果然生病了。<br/>“赫宰？”李东海放学的时候就注意到他的不对，笃笃笃地敲着他的门，“赫宰不吃晚饭吗？”女主人带着Andy出差去了，今天正好轮到李东海买晚饭，他提着东西刚回来，在楼下喊了几声没有人应就上楼敲了门。他心里有点慌张，“赫宰，我进来了？”<br/>门没有锁，李东海推开门进去，看见床上眉头皱起来眼睛紧紧地闭着的李赫宰。他的嘴唇很苍白，额头上冒出了细细密密的汗，两只手用力地拽紧了被角。<br/>李东海着急地上前用手背试了试他额头的温度，滚烫得可以煎鸡蛋了。他跑回房间翻箱倒柜地找出感冒药，又砰砰砰跑下楼烧了水给他冲，端到床边放着。李赫宰的眼睛勉强地睁开一条缝，看见开着的房门和床头柜上蒸腾着雾气的药，还有拧着毛巾从浴室里走出来的李东海。他想开口说什么，但是声音喑哑，头又像有千斤重似的，只好闭上了眼睛。他感觉有人在给他擦汗，帮他掖好因为热蹬开的被子。是李东海——李赫宰不知从哪里生出的安心感，闭上眼又沉沉睡去。<br/>李东海忙完看着睡着的李赫宰平静的脸。他犹豫着想亲吻他，希望自己的吻有魔力，亲一下就能立刻康复苏醒；却又觉得自己这样的想法不合时宜。他坐在床边的椅子上，看着月光洒进来淋湿李赫宰的肩膀，他趴在他的床边也困得发昏。</p><p>子夜的触角裹着雪伸进窗子里，把李东海冻得一激灵，清醒过来。<br/>他听见小声抽泣的声音。<br/>“妈…可以不把小猫也带走吗…”李赫宰的手指捏着被子，看样子并没有醒，只是局促地呼吸着，头转来转去，喃喃着。<br/>李东海从李赫宰滑落到耳垂的眼泪里好像能看见年幼的他，在家门口拽着父母的衣角，被挣脱开来，无力地向前跑着，央求着，却没有人理他。<br/>“朴队长..没有人爱我…”<br/>“朴队长…”<br/>他不知道他在喊谁，但他好像看到李赫宰在求救。他说没有人爱他。这五个字就像刀子一样插进李东海的心里。<br/>他的心突然绞痛，自己像在不停的坠落，坠落。他喜欢李赫宰，但他不知道李赫宰的到来和沉默里究竟藏着多少痛苦的过去；他好像忽然明白为什么李赫宰不明白他对他的喜欢，尽管他认为已经表现的那么明显。<br/>因为李赫宰大概从来没有感受过爱。<br/>他究竟是怎么样长大的呢？<br/>而没被爱过的人，怎么会知道什么是被爱的滋味，怎么会知道什么是被喜欢的感觉呢？<br/>李东海颤抖着吻他的眉心。他像一根蜡烛，李东海想，一根只是被点亮了之后就抛弃在空荡而黑暗房间里的蜡烛，只能不停地靠燃烧自己生存下去；而他摇曳着微弱的光芒到来，成为李东海生命里的明亮。<br/>泪珠一样的蜡油炙热地灼烧着滴落的时候，李赫宰会痛吗？</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰睁开眼睛的时候是大晴天。昨晚的雪已经下完了，阳光从斑驳的树枝里跨过，照在他的脸上。他动了动自己的身体，不再那么酸的紧；从被子里抽出手臂来试了试额头的温度，已经降下来了。他把身体支起来靠在床头，窸窸窣窣地动着的时候发现被子被什么压着。<br/>李东海趴在他的床边睡了一夜，或者说是天泛起亮的时候才因为困倦而合上眼睛。他不知听见李赫宰的梦话后想了多久，就只是坐在他的床边看着他，等着他安稳地睡着。<br/>李赫宰安静地用手指把李东海额前的头发拨开，藏到耳朵后面。他出神地看着李东海的睡颜，他枕着手臂平稳呼吸着的侧脸轮廓软软的，像棉花一样，满满地塞着名为李赫宰的空心玩偶，连最后的针脚都细细密密地缝好，把他也从干瘪的皮囊变成鲜活的生命。<br/>他是一块伫立在岸边的无人问津的礁石，一尾渺小的叫做李东海的鱼横冲直撞地跳进海里，挡在他的面前，想把拍打着他的浪花都推回去，不管不顾地把自己丢在潮起潮落里。<br/>李东海爱我。<br/>李赫宰想，他看着熟睡中的男孩，李东海爱我吗？<br/>李东海为什么爱我？</p><p>李东海撑着眼皮从他床边不好意思地爬起身的时候他还是没有想明白这些问题。<br/>“好一点了吗？”李东海伸手就要摸他的额头，他握着手腕慢慢地把他的手放回去；李赫宰不知道为什么，他觉得如果李东海把手放在他的额头上盯着他的眼睛，他会不自觉地拥抱上去。“好了。”<br/>怕李东海不相信，他又补了一句，“我身体很好。以前…”<br/>“和我讲讲你以前的事情可以吗？”李东海真挚地问他，“你昨晚说梦话了。”<br/>“我想知道。”</p><p>我昨天晚上说梦话了？我说了什么？李赫宰不解的想着。他并不担忧自己梦话说出了什么——反正他没有什么不能说的。但他的脑中忽然浮现的慌张情绪让他想要躲躲藏藏，随后又恍然大悟似的害怕起来，害怕李东海知道他的过去之后觉得他奇怪、冷漠，然后离他远远的。<br/>他会疯掉的吧？只是要离李东海远远的这个想法就几乎让他窒息了。</p><p>“我说了什么。”李赫宰问。<br/>“你叫妈妈不要把小猫带走。”<br/>李赫宰平静地说：“我妈妈很早就和我爸离婚了，我那时候才上幼儿园。家里养了一只黑色的小猫，他们两个人都不理我的时候，我就钻进小猫的窝里。其实是我抱着它，但是我感觉好像是它抱着我。”李赫宰笑了笑，“离婚的时候我妈把它带走了。过了这么多年了我印象已经不是很深了，只记得当时下了很大的雨，我为了小猫追着她跑了一条街。”<br/>他指了指包上没有眼睛的小猫，“后来我在街上看见这个玩偶，就买了，挂在包上挂了很多年。买的时候就没有眼睛，那时候也没有看就买了，挂到现在。”<br/>李赫宰看着愣愣地看着他的李东海，觉得他几乎要哭出来的样子，拍了拍他的头顶，“怎么了。我不可怜，都过去了。”<br/>李东海低下头，“你还说…”<br/>“朴队长，没有人爱我。”<br/>李东海一边说着话，不敢抬头看他，一只腿曲着坐在他的床旁边，左手揉着右手的指头。“我…”<br/>“都过去了。”李赫宰说，“那时候玩冲浪，想自杀来着，从板子上翻下去，快失去意识的时候被拖上来了，朴队长就是救我…”他看着李东海已经有点抽噎的样子，拍了拍他的背，“诶，我现在不是好好的在这吗。你哭什么。”<br/>“如果..”<br/>“没有如果。”李赫宰揉了揉他的脑袋，“我好好的在这呢。”<br/>李东海看着他，用力地点了点头。<br/>他从来没听过李赫宰说这么多的话，关于他自己的故事。李赫宰对过去并没有太大的反应，只是李东海无法把自己从那种哀伤的共情里抽离，即使面上风平浪静，心脏也在不断地抽泣。李东海只有一颗心，用来爱，用来恨，用来为喜欢的人难过和开心。</p><p> </p><p>所以当他听到别人说李赫宰一句不好，他就像炸了毛的猫一样，爪子看起来是粉红色的肉垫，挠起人来硬生生抓出三条血痕。<br/>李东海面对着墙背着手站在校长室里，眼睛红通通的，嘴角微微裂开的地方有干涸的血迹。他也不说话，就面壁站着，额头顶在墙上，等着女主人来。<br/>他的肩膀被人拍了一下，“东海。可以告诉我为什么打架吗？”女主人把他转过身来，看着他的眼睛，“告诉我。”<br/>李东海低下头，摇了摇头。他努力忍着不让眼泪掉出来，吸了吸鼻子，手也没放开，就垂着头站在原地。<br/>“东海。”<br/>“如果你没做错事情的话，我不想帮你道歉。你现在是我的孩子，你看着我。”<br/>李东海还是想了一会儿，然后慢慢地把头抬起来。他的眼泪已经盈满眼眶了，只是藏着不往外掉。他沉默了一会儿，小小声的说，“他说赫宰不好。”<br/>“什么？”女主人凑近他。<br/>“他说，说赫宰不好。说他孤僻，数学作业都是抄的，说..”李东海一边说眼泪一边往下掉，他拿手背抹掉，一点也不想再复述那些侮辱性的言辞。他又低下头去。<br/>“我知道了。”女主人拍了拍他的背，“你等我一下。”</p><p>女主人带着李东海出校门的时候他安静地背着包走在她的旁边，始终低着头，嘴角的伤格外突兀。<br/>她本来以为李东海是没有脾气的小向日葵。他永远笑的开心，一幅小太阳的模样，什么也不藏着掖着，开心就蹦蹦跳跳，不开心不过几秒又生龙活虎了。她从来没见过李东海生气，如果不是今天，他几乎要忘了他也只是一个十多岁的青春期少年。他可能能忍受对自己的调侃，却听不得人家说李赫宰一句不好。女主人伸手摸了摸他的头，“东海。”<br/>“你没有错。”<br/>“但是下次我们不要打架了好不好？我不想看你受伤的样子。”<br/>“我知道你和李赫宰关系好，”女主人刚要继续说，被李东海打断。<br/>“I like him.”他也没抬头，只是一直往前走；女主人在原地愣了一下。这似乎发生的理所应当却又出乎意料；他只是没想到李东海会这样毫不掩饰的说出来。<br/>“我也想保护他。”<br/>“你能..对他保密吗？”李东海看着女主人。<br/>“好吧。你真是…”她话还没说完，李东海抱住她，带着哭腔，“能..借我一下肩膀吗？”<br/>李东海伏在她的肩膀上，在十二月不合常理的灿烂阳光里嚎啕大哭。她轻轻地拍了拍他的背：如果必须要成长，就必须要受伤；除了自己之外，没有人能替他跌跌撞撞。这条路上，学会爱一个人，是其中最崎岖的一定要穿过的充满刀刃的小巷。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”李赫宰看着他嘴角的血迹，“跟人打架了？”<br/>李东海摇摇头，“鞋带绊到了摔了一跤。”<br/>“你少来，”李赫宰把他手按住，眼镜也不眨地盯着他的伤口。片刻他靠近，仔细地看着，伸手按了按，李东海嘶了一声。“疼不疼？”<br/>“不疼。”<br/>“你和谁打架？”李赫宰半句也不信李东海说的话，疼成这样了还说不疼；嘴角的伤口肯定是挨了一拳头来的，自己绊自己谁能摔成这样。<br/>李东海不说话，只是摇头。<br/>“不说吗？”李赫宰站着，李东海坐在床沿上，抬头看李赫宰的眼睛，又摇摇头。<br/>“不说我走了。”</p><p>李东海扯住他的袖子，闷闷地说，“我不想说。”<br/>“你能..帮我上个药吗？”<br/>李赫宰盯着他的眼睛，“你都不告诉我你怎么受的伤。”<br/>他觉得自己从来没有过这样的感觉。在看见李东海带着红红的眼眶和满脸的伤低着头像一朵蔫了的花一样走进家门的时候，他的心狠狠地揪了一下。他跑了半个操场、生了一场大病都要保护住的太阳，是谁割了他的光？<br/>他无法辨别自己的情绪，只觉得心中有一股火燃烧着燃烧着又被对他的担忧盖过；他盯着他转身进房间的背影捂住自己的心脏——这到底是什么感觉？</p><p>他拿了医药箱坐在李东海旁边，“别动。”<br/>李东海看着李赫宰的脸逐渐贴近，鼻息喷在他的脸上；他拿棉签沾了冰凉的药给他细细的处理。李东海一疼得轻声嘶气，他就更温柔些地涂抹着。李东海觉得好像这一拳也没白挨。<br/>他收好了药箱直勾勾地盯着李东海受伤的脸。李东海被他的眼神盯得脸颊滚烫；他靠的很近，近到他几乎以为李赫宰要亲上来，微微地抿了抿嘴唇，然后慢慢的闭上眼睛。<br/>李赫宰提着药箱站起来。<br/>李东海睁开眼睛看着他，觉得窘迫又难过，好像有什么东西沉甸甸地在心里断了绳索，向下坠落，压住了山谷里即将盛放的花丛。<br/>“李赫宰，”李东海又闭上眼睛，问他，“你..”<br/>“只是为了报答我那天晚上照顾你吗？”</p><p>李赫宰定定地站在那里，看着门，也不说话。<br/>他不敢回头。他不敢看见李东海的眼睛。看着他的眼睛他一定会什么也无法思考的陷进去——李赫宰没有勇气完全一脚踏进未知里。保护的冲动是未知，被保护的时刻是未知。</p><p>可是他好像又什么都知道，他知道这是什么在疯狂的滋长。他深刻地明白有什么在他心里被压抑至今的情绪若是对李东海爆发，他不知道李东海会不会推开他。他的感情，他积压了十多年的爱意太沉重了；若是按照他的意志毫无保留地全数给予，那样的沉重几乎会让他喘不过气。</p><p> </p><p>他只能往前走着推开门出去；他感受不到自己正在走着，他感受不到自己。<br/>李东海垂下眸子。<br/>他摸了摸自己的脸，觉得一点也不疼。<br/>又摸了摸自己的心脏。<br/>疼。<br/>钻心的疼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“太阳救赎月亮 渡给他自己的光”</p><p>圣诞节快到了。在国内的时候李赫宰是不过节的，什么节也不过。节日不就是家人团聚情侣甜蜜的日子，而他一个也没有，什么节对他来说都只是一个千篇一律复制乏味冗长昨日的故事。<br/>但是女主人早早地就已经在客厅里摆好了圣诞树，挂上了彩球，让李赫宰扶着梯子往树尖尖儿上插着粉红色的大五角星。“Andy说要粉红色。她说金色的丑。”<br/>李赫宰笑着把女主人从梯子上扶下来。</p><p>唱片机里的碟换了一张又一张，从流行歌到钢琴曲，再到现在的圣诞专属碟片，每天那几首歌在耳朵边上嗡嗡地转着，却也不烦人，只是给房间里本来就温暖的气氛又添了一笔。</p><p>李东海喜欢过节。对他来说整个十二月都是圣诞节的月份；从踏入十二月的那天起，他好像连睡梦中都是榭寄生和带着铃铛的雪橇鹿，拖着圣诞老人和礼物飞奔在银河上，遇到失眠的小朋友就给他摘一点月光。他跟着碟片哼着圣诞节的歌曲，各种语言版本丝毫不落下，好像自己就是圣诞老人似的要学会多门语言去安慰全世界的小朋友。<br/>那天李赫宰离开房间以后他失落了很久，坐在书桌前一和个晚上，一笔一画地，写着写着墨都要和眼泪融在一起，穿透纸张。<br/>只是他想了又想，好像一点也没有放弃的欲望。他的单恋和别人不一样——他知道李赫宰不是不喜欢他，李赫宰只是好像还不知道喜欢是什么。<br/>他是感情里笨拙的小朋友，一直想一直想，除了给李赫宰再更多一点、再更多一点的喜欢以外，怎么也想不出来要怎么让他明白。</p><p>圣诞节的钟声转眼就响，学校放了假，大家都待在家里。李东海还是和以前一样不停的给李赫宰塞着奶糖，从门缝里，或者用贴纸贴在他门口的姓名牌上。<br/>李赫宰始终觉得那层雾气要散开了，但又模模糊糊地什么也看不清楚。他明白实则是一种他的自卑心在作祟；可是他太习惯这种自卑，像在泥潭里生活着的人。<br/>吃过了晚饭之后，大家一起窝在沙发上看着真爱至上。<br/>李东海按着遥控器，“没有人不喜欢真爱至上。每个圣诞节都一定要看的，这是英国人的习惯；虽然我不是英国人。”<br/>Andy窝在妈妈的怀里，看不太明白，眼皮打着架快要睡着了，被女主人轻轻摇醒，在耳边轻声说，“一会儿还要拆礼物呢。”她迷迷糊糊之中听见礼物两个字，爬起来，举着双手欢呼了一下。李东海捧着一杯热茶静静的坐在沙发上看着电影，昏黄的灯光配上大屏幕的投影，窗外的雪下起来光芒穿透玻璃，填满了所有空白。李赫宰看着李东海，看着他聚精会神的样子。<br/>他觉得他想一年过很多很多次圣诞节——如果每个圣诞节都可以看见李东海这个模样。</p><p> </p><p>“拆礼物吗？”电影好长，播了一半的时候女主人问，“Andy要睡着了。”<br/>Andy眨了眨眼睛，“Sorry~”<br/>“走吧。”李东海按了暂停键，大家一起走到圣诞树旁边围成一圈。<br/>他们每个人都双手紧扣在一起，对着流光溢彩的圣诞树许着愿望。驯鹿跳出了天湖的心，雪是路中的羽绒衣，心愿像流星雨倒过去划回天际，被圣诞老人接收到手里。</p><p>“哇！！！！！！！”Andy发出一声惊呼。从妈妈最后才偷偷藏在圣诞树后面的小箱子里跳出一只白色的小狗，扑到她的身上。她兴奋得原地跳了三下，和狗狗在地上闹着，“Puppy！Puppy！ I have a puppy now!!!”<br/>狗狗坐在小女孩的怀里摇着尾巴，她兴奋地问，“谁送给我的？”<br/>女主人和两个男孩相视一笑，“Santa。因为你是乖小孩。”<br/>Andy亲亲手上的狗狗的脸，嘻嘻地笑着，恨不得抱着狗狗满院子跑。<br/>“我们家以后就有五个成员啦。”妈妈说。<br/>远远地传来Andy的一声，“Haru呀！出来！怎么钻到沙发底下啦！”<br/>女主人笑着说，“起名字还真是快，想了很久了吧，这个小孩。”</p><p>李赫宰站在那里，从“我们家”三个字开始，什么也没听见。<br/>这里真实地成为了他的家，一个他的港湾里，有把他当做家人的人，也有他的灯塔。只是短短的半年，他就像一艘在海上漂泊了十几年的小舟，找到了最温暖的的避风坞住下。</p><p>他从树下拿出写着他名字的小盒子。包装并不精致，只是简单地在快递盒子上打了个蝴蝶结，他一拉就拆开了。</p><p>里面是他的小猫挂饰。</p><p>他挂在书包上十几年、前几天以为丢了的小猫挂饰，此刻出现在他的面前。有人为它缝上了两颗眼睛，两颗炯炯有神的，像黑豆一样发着光的眼睛。这只小猫好像在他的手心活了过来，叫醒他沉睡了十几年以前的最快乐的童年回忆；什么痛苦的记忆也没有，只有在弄堂老房子的小窝里，一个孩子打了个喷嚏，顺着猫的毛摸着，趴在它的边上睡着了。<br/>他转头看着李东海，李东海把缠着创口贴的手指头悄悄地藏到身后，不好意思地对他笑了笑。他为了给小猫买到一双眼睛，跑了几个大街小巷也没有；最后在一个年迈的西装裁缝那里，问他要到了两枚黑色的纽扣，而后在暮色里坐在椅子上，一针一线地学着缝上去，扎了手也不喊疼。</p><p>李赫宰那一刻好像什么都明白了。<br/>他早就应该从旧的世界里逃出来去拥抱他新的太阳。李东海给了他的小猫新的眼睛和生命，又何尝不是给他呢？</p><p>原来不仅故事有倒叙，爱情也有倒叙。李赫宰其实从最最开始，就已经注定了爱上李东海的结局，只是在日子的不断流淌里，对这种爱恋的意识才慢慢像太阳从地平线上升起。</p><p>他凭什么会认为自己的爱意太沉重让李东海无法负担呢？ <br/>因为李东海，他才开始爱自己。他应该怎么做，才能比李东海更爱他自己？<br/>他们不是注定无法见面的月亮和太阳；朝朝暮暮里；太阳救赎月亮，渡给他自己的光。</p><p>李赫宰紧紧地抱住了李东海。<br/>他不知道此刻该说我爱你或是谢谢你，他嘴边好像有无数句子，排列组合着消失。他只是用尽所有力气把李东海揽进怀里，想紧紧地抓住他。<br/>李东海搂着他的脖子。一个拥抱足以让他明白，他所有的爱都有回音。</p><p>他拍着他的肩膀，绚烂的灯还熠熠地发光，李赫宰拥抱着他的太阳。李东海在他耳边轻声唱，</p><p>“We got mistletoe and firelight”<br/>“on this cold December night”<br/>“the snow outside will set the mood”<br/>“as I sing my song for you”</p><p>罢了他说，“是我最喜欢的圣诞歌曲。没有刻进碟片里，因为这首歌只唱给你。”</p><p> </p><p>李东海在他最爱的圣诞节，收获了最爱他的李赫宰。<br/>是圣诞老人怎么也无法塞进袜子里的礼物。</p><p> </p><p>房间里亮着一盏昏暗的灯，女主人和Andy已经睡着了。<br/>李赫宰失神地望着眼前的人。<br/>“我可以亲你吗？”<br/>而后也并不等李东海回答。窗外的雪又开始下；李赫宰温暖的手掌按在李东海地脖颈上，鼻尖与鼻尖逐渐靠近，耳鬓厮磨着唇也贴近。雪打着窗子发出声响，李赫宰的唇裹住李东海的唇，像要吮吸关于他的一切一样亲吻着；李东海微微探出的舌尖被李赫宰顺势侵入，加深这个吻，任李东海的睫毛扫着他的脸颊，痒痒的，像松鼠的小尾巴。他的手环住李赫宰的腰，微微仰起头，享受着这个吻。圣诞老人若是来了，也会静悄悄地把礼物放在袜子里，不舍得打扰这场等待了太久的亲密。<br/>不知道亲吻了多久，久到夜半的路灯都熄了，聚焦着能看见的雪花隐没在灰蒙蒙的天空里，李东海安心地窝在李赫宰的怀里睡着了。<br/>不需要香甜的梦，因为他正睡在美梦怀中。</p><p> </p><p>“没有眼睛的时间 看见我们渺小的爱”</p><p>李东海翻了个身，贴着李赫宰的胸膛沉沉地睡着。<br/>没有闹钟的早晨，李赫宰已经醒了，看着怀里的人枕着他的手臂睡得很香。他发觉爱是一种神奇的东西；神奇到只是注视着李东海，他就不自觉地要笑起来。<br/>慵懒的晨曦爬上枝头，李赫宰伸手在李东海的眼前挡着光；他心里好像所有的空虚都在作业的一个亲吻里被填满了。<br/>他的手揽着李东海的肩膀，低头亲了亲他的额头。</p><p>李东海打了个大大的哈欠，往上伸着手，蹬了蹬脚伸了个懒腰，在拳头要撞到床头的时候被李赫宰把手裹进自己的手心里。李东海睁开眼睛看见人才察觉昨晚是怎样睡在他的怀里，倏地又红了脸，把自己钻进被子里去。<br/>李赫宰把手从他的头下面抽出来，另一手绕过他的腰把他搂回来，“早。”<br/>李东海从被子里顶着一头乱糟糟的毛钻出来，脸红彤彤的，不知道是因为被子闷的还是因为害羞。李赫宰揉揉他的头发，抬起他的下巴要和他接吻，李东海伸出手挡住，“没刷牙！”<br/>他掀开被子跳下床，“你等我！”<br/>“刷完牙就来亲你！”<br/>留李赫宰一个人坐在床上看着他着急得都没穿的拖鞋笑着。他也翻身下床走进浴室，站在李东海旁边拿起自己的牙刷，看身边小孩一嘴泡沫地盯着他看，他接了一杯水，“看我？”<br/>李东海点了点头，嘴里含含糊糊地不知道念叨着什么。<br/>李赫宰看着他笑了，弯了弯膝盖指了指自己的脸颊。李东海愣了一下，踮着脚尖在他的脸上留下满是牙膏沫的一个吻，薄荷味的吻在脸上留下一朵云。<br/>李赫宰站在他背后也刷着牙，李东海有样学样，洗了脸之后指了指自己的脸颊，李赫宰俯身给他一个草莓味的云。然后两个人因为幼稚的行为在浴室里大笑起来。</p><p>李赫宰从背后抱着李东海，觉得因为自己那些虚无的想法错过了那么多和他共处的时间，真是遗憾又后悔。李东海仿佛知道他在想什么一样，伸手拍了拍他的脸，“别乱想。”他对镜子里的人说，“我爱你。”<br/>我爱你是李赫宰从来没有听过的三个字，好像很沉重，但却又轻松地从李东海嘴里说出来了，好像李赫宰一直就值得这三个字一样。所以他把头架在李东海的脖子上，沉默了一会儿，也开口；这是他第一次说这个字。他舔了舔嘴唇，抿了一会儿。<br/>李东海笑嘻嘻地任他抱着，等他说话。<br/>“我爱你。”李赫宰说。<br/>我说出来了。李赫宰想，好像也没那么难。爱没那么难，被爱也没那么难。<br/>李东海转身踮起脚跟他接吻，一个草莓薄荷味的吻；又凉又甜。</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰牵着他的手下楼梯的时候女主人一脸“我什么都知道”的样子抱着胸站在楼梯口，脸上挂着笑容看着他们俩。“今天烤了面包，快来吃。”<br/>李东海任他牵着手，低着头努力地不让自己笑得那么明显，还是难掩。<br/>“一会儿把真爱至上看完吧，”女主人一边往面包上抹着果酱，“我煮了咖啡。”<br/>他们俩点点头，桌子底下还偷偷牵着手。<br/>Haru本来乖乖地坐在Andy的怀里，突然钻到桌子底下去；她跳下椅子把它抱回来。<br/>“mum，为什么两个哥哥牵着手？”<br/>她突然问。<br/>李东海的脸红的像要滴出草莓酱一样把头越垂越低，李赫宰怕他把脸埋进碗里，用手背贴着他的额头把他推起来。<br/>“因为两个哥哥是couple。”<br/>Andy若有所思地咬了口面包，“两个男孩子也可以是couple吗？”<br/>女主人拍了拍手上的面包屑，扶着她的肩膀，“可以哦。”<br/>“两个男孩子可以，两个女孩子也可以，一个男孩子一个女孩子也可以。”女主人摸了摸她的头发，“Andy以后如果也像哥哥们一样恋爱了，也要勇敢的告诉我哦。”<br/>她喝了一口牛奶，“我都换了三个男朋友了！住在对面那个猪头如果今天再不来找我出门玩我就再换一个！”<br/>李东海和李赫宰都笑了，桌子下的手又好好地牵到一起。</p><p>李东海端着他的咖啡和李赫宰盖着一条毛毯，靠在他的肩膀上看电影放映。Andy的怀里抱着小狗也盖着毛茸茸的毯子坐在旁边。<br/>女主人走到沙发后面，拿起相机记录下这一刻。</p><p> </p><p>下午两个男孩子被赶出去院子里铲雪。车轮子陷在雪里，车窗上也糊了厚厚的一层雪被子。李东海拿了个小扫帚在往下扫，李赫宰扛着一把铲子哼哧哼哧地把轮胎旁边的雪挖开。干活干累了两个人就打起雪仗来。好大一个院子，不知道是谁，大概是李东海，先团了一个大球往李赫宰身上砸，李赫宰被他砸得一哆嗦，转头看见笑的像花一样的男孩，丢了铲子追着他满院子跑，一边跑一边往从地上刨一块雪，在手心搓成雪球也往他身上砸。雪干干净净的，含着一点儿杂草和野花的花瓣，打到衣服上散开成小块儿往下掉回地里。<br/>两个人满头满脸都是雪，打累了两个人腿朝着不同的方向，头贴在一块，在地上瘫成大字型。 李东海笑着笑着转头，嘴唇又擦过李赫宰的脸颊。李赫宰翻了个身，“开学第一天的时候。”<br/>李东海一下就知道他在说什么了，嘿嘿地笑着，“那时候可不敢亲你。”<br/>“那时候想和我说什么？”<br/>“想和你说，你戴着月亮耳钉很好看。”<br/>李赫宰的鼻尖摩挲着李东海的下巴，他咬着李东海的下唇，而后又温柔地裹住。雪又一片一片的下，两个人躺在雪地里接吻。Andy从窗户看见了，用手捂住眼睛，又从指缝里露出来偷偷地看着，笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>雪下大了，大家不能出门，就躲在家里逗小毛孩子玩。Haru还是一只小狗，毛像棉花糖一样软，李东海没事就把他抱在怀里，任他的肉爪子在他手心踩呀踩，挠的他直笑。李赫宰坐在沙发旁边的地毯上看男朋友逗小狗，也不说话，就盯着他们也直笑。笑的眼睛弯弯的，Haru跑下来的时候接住他，“不乖哦小孩。”再把它拎回李东海的怀里。<br/>Andy插着腰生气的跟女主人喊，“他们俩抢我的Haru！”<br/>“瞎说。”李赫宰从李东海口袋里扒拉出一颗奶糖，拆开丢进Andy嘴里，“Haru是大家的。”<br/>她吃了糖嘴软，只好乖乖地坐在沙发上，抱着胸，假装气鼓鼓的样子；不一会儿就看电视看入了迷，只剩两个大男孩和狗狗在地毯上滚在一起。</p><p> </p><p>圣诞假结束了，又要回到学校。比起李东海和李赫宰，最不愿意的人是家里五岁的小孩，紧紧地搂着Haru的脖子不放，“我不要上学！”<br/>“我上学了Haru怎么办！”<br/>小狗狗蹲在她的脚边乖乖地摇着尾巴，湿漉漉的眼睛眨巴眨巴看着妈妈。女主人蹲下来摸了摸Haru的头，它舒服地甩了甩毛，“两个哥哥会照顾它的呀。”<br/>“他们俩也要上学！”<br/>“那只好把狗狗也送去上学了。”<br/>“狗狗也上幼儿园吗？”小女孩揉了揉红彤彤的眼睛，“它听不懂的呀。”<br/>“听得懂，还能写作业呢。”李赫宰说，“你如果不上幼儿园去，Haru就比你聪明了。”</p><p>李东海笑着站在后面看着李赫宰逗孩子。<br/>他们俩在一起之后，李赫宰的话渐渐多了起来，不再像以前一样对什么事情都沉默着。在家干活很勤快，和他谈恋爱也很勤快；他喜欢看李赫宰笑着的样子。<br/>“Andy拜拜~”两个哥哥异口同声地说，她被妈妈抱在手里摆了摆手出门了。<br/>李赫宰拿了两个包，亲了亲李东海的额头，“我们也出发吧。”</p><p> </p><p>其实在学校喜欢李东海的人不少。过了一个圣诞假，半个多月没见到李东海的小女孩在他们俩往柜子里放书的时候一股脑儿冲上来，问他圣诞节收到了什么礼物？要不要和她交换礼物？在哪里过的圣诞节？李赫宰一边往柜子里愤愤地摞着书，一边想，表面上嘘寒问暖，实际上暗送秋波，生气。<br/>他就站在边上等着李东海跟她们说完话。李东海成天笑眯眯的，也不会拒绝人，小女生憋了红彤彤的脸要往他手里塞礼物，害羞点的放下礼物就跑，胆子大的直接把李东海围在中间跟他说话。<br/>李赫宰等了半天，等的他觉得操场上的雪都融化了长出葱茏的草色，绿油油的。<br/>好不容易等到上课铃响了，大家都冲回教室去，李东海才解放出来，不好意思地对李赫宰笑笑，“都是朋友，嘿嘿，朋友。”<br/>他哐一声把储物柜的门拍上，笑嘻嘻地拉着李赫宰的手就要把他拽去上课，被人抓着手腕拖回来，按在他的储物柜门上。他两只手都被李赫宰按着，动弹不得，像小兔子一样盯着李赫宰看。<br/>“都，是，朋，友？”李赫宰凑近他的耳朵，一字一顿地说道，说得李东海耳朵发热。<br/>李东海用膝盖碰了碰他，“要迟到了，上课去。”<br/>李赫宰没说话，靠的更近了，嘴唇几乎要碰到他的耳朵。李东海微微仰起头，深呼吸了一口，“学校走廊…”<br/>李赫宰二话不说把自己外套脱了盖在两个人头上，“看不见了。”<br/>李东海在黑暗中只看得清李赫宰闪烁着望着他的眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇。“他们是朋友，你是男朋友。”<br/>“要跟我接个吻吗？”<br/>“反正看不见。”<br/>李东海笑着说，被人捧着脸仔仔细细地亲吻着嘴唇，背靠在储物柜的铁门上，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。</p><p>唯一的弊端大概是进教室的时候不仅迟到了，老师还问了一句，李东海的脸怎么这么红。<br/>李东海的笔在草稿纸上一抖戳了个大洞。<br/>谁知道李赫宰干完这种事儿都脸不红心不跳的！<br/>“我蹦完极都没表情。”李赫宰坐在他旁边的位置，在他耳边说。<br/>“那能一样吗！”李东海脸还是红透了，头低低地在纸上乱七八糟地画着。<br/>“那肯定不一样。蹦极没亲你刺激。”<br/>李赫宰说完这话，又举手回答了个数学问题。本来想点李东海的老师硬生生憋了回去，看着坐在李赫宰旁边的李东海从头红到脚，恨不得把自己藏到抽屉里。<br/>李东海在桌子底下踢了他一脚，李赫宰低着头写数学题，也不看他，拉了他的手腕把他的手放进自己的手心，嘴角弯起一点弧度。</p><p> </p><p>其实在校车上学放学的路上会经过伦敦眼，只是看多了便成了习以为常的建筑，一个大圆圈上缀了几个小圆圈而已。冬天到春天的过渡天黑来的很早，伦敦眼亮了灯，缓缓地走着，才有点摩天轮的样子。<br/>放学路上李东海和李赫宰一人一只耳机听着歌，校车驶过那条路的时候，李东海指着摩天轮，“我们去坐看看那个吧。”<br/>李赫宰揽着他的肩膀，“想坐吗？”<br/>李东海点点头，“来了这么久还没去过呢。你也没去过。”<br/>“那周末去。”<br/>摩天轮的光影和车水马龙红蓝交映，凝成一个个璀璨的光斑，印在校车的车窗上，混着淅淅沥沥的春雨，摇摇晃晃。泰晤士河变成一条通往城堡的光带，伦敦眼便是仙境的入口。李东海满眼期待地看着它，而李赫宰满眼爱意地看着李东海。</p><p> </p><p>他们沿着泰晤士河散步，傍晚的微风吹拂在他们的脸上。树干上还光秃秃地没吐出新芽来，伦敦眼的光灿烂地倾泻而下，在枝头星星点点。<br/>走到了摩天轮前，李赫宰转头看向李东海，“坐吗？”<br/>“坐！”<br/>“以后问你这个问题的时候你也会回答得这么果断吗？”李赫宰靠近他，小声地在他耳边补了一个问题。<br/>李东海意识到李赫宰说的是什么意思，唰地一下又红了脸，往他背上锤了一下。<br/>而后又在踏进摩天轮的车厢的时候很低、很低，用只有他们俩能听见的声音说，“会的。”</p><p>胶囊缓缓地往上升着，俯瞰着整个城市的景色。大本钟沉默而稳重地伫立着，全城夜景尽收眼底，流光溢彩地填满一个旅客对伦敦所有想象。李东海兴奋地趴在玻璃窗上往下看，李赫宰从背后抱着他。他拥抱着自己的世界看着世界，一双恋人一座城，再没有比此夜更幸福的十分。<br/>那些光点在李东海眼里流转，李赫宰亲吻着他的脖子，温热的唇印烙在肩颈。在摩天轮的顶端，李东海转过身来踮起脚吻他。像站在城堡最顶端的王子和王子，正浓的夜色里书写自己的童话。</p><p> </p><p>“要不要搬来我这睡？”牵手漫步在回家路上的时候李赫宰问。<br/>“我们俩就住隔壁房间？”<br/>“可是我想抱着你睡。”李赫宰很认真地看着他。<br/>李东海听见这话像喝了一大杯加多了糖的红茶，“那我过去。你的床大。”<br/>他跑出去好几步远，回头把手放在嘴巴旁边做成一个小喇叭，“不准对我动手动脚！”<br/>李赫宰跨了几大步上前把他抱起来转了一圈，李东海猝不及防，发出一声惊呼。<br/>“我就要对你动手动脚。”<br/>李赫宰的大衣衣摆也转了一圈，带着风掀动了地上几片草叶。</p><p> </p><p>“这春天的光最长，再柔软的花也开完”</p><p> </p><p>不知不觉李赫宰的生日要到了。<br/>李东海烦恼应该送他什么做生日礼物，撑着头想了半天也想不出来，屁股还挨了李赫宰轻轻的一巴掌，“想什么呢，快去刷牙。”<br/>李东海像树袋熊一样搂着李赫宰的脖子挂在他的身上，“困。你抱我去。”<br/>李赫宰把他往上颠了颠，“一大早的贴我这么近你就不怕我有点反应？”</p><p>李东海严肃地从他的身上爬了下来。<br/>他发现自从他们俩越来越腻歪之后，李赫宰每一句荤话都能完美地命中他又害羞又想听的点，之后冷静下来之后又想半天，他到底哪来这么多话？</p><p>“你真的没谈过恋爱吗李赫宰？”李东海给他刮完了胡子，捏着他的脸颊问。<br/>还不等李赫宰回答，李东海突然想起李赫宰那些乱七八糟的过去，觉得这话有点不妥当，“你没有。”<br/>李赫宰笑着亲他，“怎么？”<br/>李东海把头在他的胸前蹭了蹭，“没怎么。”<br/>“就是想以前的你是怎么过来的。”<br/>李赫宰沉默地看着他，压了压他的头发，把他拦腰抱起来丢到大床上，把门踹上。<br/>李东海不知道他要做什么，整个人陷在软软的床垫里，往后缩了缩坐在床角，闪着眼睛看着他。李赫宰一手搂着他的腰怕他敲到墙角，“为了避免你总是像这样乱想，”<br/>“我们就借着早晨的东风来做一点让你累到不会乱想的事情。”<br/>绯色慢慢爬上李东海的脸颊，李赫宰俯身用嘴扯开他裤带的蝴蝶结，顺着胯骨往下扯了扯。小东海已经很精神了；李东海颇不好意思地把自己埋进李赫宰的脖颈里闻着他的味道。<br/>李赫宰另一手拽下自己的裤子，掏出自己也炙热的性器一齐握在手心。李东海的手紧紧地抓着李赫宰后背的衣服，任他在自己身前上下运动着。他闭上眼睛仰着头，李赫宰亲吻他的喉结，轻轻啃咬，留下小小的齿印。<br/>李东海的喉咙里溢出一声喟叹，攥着衣服的手用力地拉了一下，一片空白侵占了脑袋。<br/>片刻后他疲惫地蜷缩在李赫宰的怀里，看着他用纸巾擦拭湿润的手心。</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰在四月四号的早晨走进教室的时候，被人从身后戴上了五彩斑斓的尖顶帽子，有烟花筒里喷出彩带来落在他的头上，亮片从眼前飘过，男生都站在桌子上吹着口哨欢呼，女生站成一团，中间的一边弹着吉他，为他唱着生日快乐歌。<br/>他转过头看见黑板上用粗粉笔写的“Happy Birthday To Math Genius”，还有端着蛋糕不知道什么时候窜到教室后面去的李东海，开心地笑了起来。<br/>李东海给他的生日礼物就是一场有朋友，有爱人的生日。李赫宰出生到现在从没过过一个正式的生日，甚至唯一收到过的生日礼物是某一年的保姆因为于心不忍，在早餐桌上给他煮的长寿面。如果不是那朵彩带的颜色太鲜艳，李东海的爱意太显眼，他几乎都要忘记自己是今天的生日了。<br/>那么多人为他欢呼，祝福；他只是笑着，笑得很用力，眼泪都快要从眼角掉出来了。他在新的世界里，再也不用说没有人爱我这样的话，再也不用用自欺欺人的自卑把自己躲藏到山洞里，在这里，作为李赫宰生活着是一件骄傲的事情。</p><p>当然一个生日聚会，蛋糕可不是用来吃的。男生哗啦啦一下全从桌上跳下来，都拿手指头戳了奶油到处抹，李赫宰的额头上脸上，李东海的鼻尖上，还有一些跑的不够快的看热闹的观众脸上全都是。<br/>欢快的气氛里凯瑟琳干脆不上课了，自己也分了一块蛋糕坐在讲台桌上看他们玩儿。“谁准备的呀？”她问，“Hae！”下面的男生一边追来打去一边回答，她若有所思地点了点头。<br/>李东海刚要擦掉鼻子上的奶油，“Wait！”凯瑟琳晃着腿大喊，“Hyuk！吃掉他鼻尖的奶油！”<br/>果然是个看热闹不嫌事儿大的老师。教室里的人听到这话之后爆发出震耳欲聋的掌声和欢呼声，一边拍手一边喊着李赫宰的名字。<br/>李东海往后缩了缩脖子，李赫宰低头笑了笑，毫不犹豫地伸手揽过他的肩膀，直接吻上他的鼻尖吃掉那块奶油。李东海闭上眼睛的时刻鼻子上感到一阵温热。他睁开眼睛，盯着李赫宰傻傻地笑着，“生日快乐。”<br/>李赫宰看着他的眼睛，伸手把他拉出教室，靠在厕所门的背后忘情地亲吻他。教室里的人玩的太高兴了，连主角丢了也不甚在乎，只当他们去洗掉脸上的奶油。<br/>李东海被吻得喘不过气来才被放开，听见李赫宰有些沙哑而低沉的声音说，“我甜吗？”<br/>他舔了舔嘴唇，回味刚才李赫宰嘴唇上的奶油味，咧嘴一笑，“甜。”</p><p> </p><p>回了家敲开门，Haru穿着缝了生日快乐几个大字的五颜六色的小衣服冲上来扑进他的怀里汪汪地叫，兴奋地摇着尾巴。尽管这件衣服一看就是女主人七拼八凑不知道从什么床单窗帘上面割下来缝上去的；Andy端着一个歪歪扭扭地写了字的蛋糕出来，后面跟着她的妈妈。<br/>女主人一个眼神，李赫宰就都明白了。<br/>他们俩相视一笑；当初他那些说的话，那些懵懂的创伤，在这里一天天被治愈，让他活成一个新的李赫宰。<br/>李赫宰吹灭了蛋糕上的蜡烛；十八岁以后，要成为月亮，去拥抱身边的太阳。</p><p> </p><p>李东海先上楼洗了澡，李赫宰和女主人在楼下收拾吃完晚饭的桌子。<br/>“东海和你说过他上次打架吗？”女主人捻起没吃完的薯条丢进嘴巴里，“我以为他看起来温柔的半死不会打架，结果一出手给对面差点一脚踹进医院。就是自己也挨了一拳头。”<br/>“没有。”李赫宰把一个盘子叠到另一个上，停下来听她说话，“为什么？”<br/>女主人愣了一下，“他没说啊。还挺倔。”<br/>“他叫我保密来着。”<br/>李赫宰说：“我是他男朋友，可以告诉我。”<br/>女主人翻了他一个白眼，“因为你。”<br/>“那个男生说你不好，七七八八的，他一下没忍住就上手了。所以后来我也跟校长说了没让他跟人道歉…”<br/>后面的话李赫宰又没有听见了，从因为你三个字之后。原来那时候李东海死活不说，是因为我吗？<br/>他想了想觉得这似乎是他应该早就明白过来的事情，而他到现在，都快忘记了李东海那一次的伤之后才明白。</p><p>李赫宰洗了澡之后走进房间直接把门锁了。窝在床角看书的李东海戴着黑色的框架眼镜，刘海安静地贴在额前，听见咔哒一声响抬起头，把书签夹进书里，合上之后放在床头，打了个哈欠。<br/>“为什么锁门？”李东海脚勾着被子往前坐了几下，挪到床沿来，抱着李赫宰的大腿。<br/>李赫宰不说话，直接从衣摆掀开李东海白色的短袖往上脱下来，膝盖挤进他双腿中间把他按在床上，盯着他的眼睛，<br/>“做吗？”<br/>李东海突然明白过来他在说什么。他想到那天在摩天轮前李赫宰说如果有一天他这么问他，他会不会回答得这么果断；他说会。而此刻被李赫宰压在身下，他红着脸，对至深的亲昵抱有幻想的同时又害怕陌生的感觉。<br/>“为什么突然..”李东海问他。<br/>“做吗？”李赫宰不理睬他，只是趴得离他很近很近，近到几乎要贴在一起。<br/>“做。”李东海咬了咬嘴唇说。</p><p>后穴被炙热又硕大性器侵入的异物感让李东海像离开了水在海滩上挣扎的鱼一样拼了命地寻找空气，寻找一个手的支点让自己纾解生硬的痛楚。他猛地抬起头，手堪堪能摸到书桌的角，把草稿纸攥成一团之后又拍落，另一手在李赫宰的背上抓出三条血痕。<br/>李赫宰亲吻着他锁骨私藏爱欲的凹陷，用舌尖描摹着轮廓，舔舐他滚动的喉结。<br/>“能让你痛的人只有我。”李赫宰抓了枕头放在李东海的头顶，不让他撞到床头；下身用力地向前顶送，声音带着低低的喘息，汗顺着下颌流下来，滴在李东海的皮肤上。<br/>李东海的指尖没入他的头发，紧紧抓住，承受着身下的性器在他的身体里进出，被绞动着接纳，摩擦过他最敏感的点；他喘息着止不住自己叫出声来，那声音像落在鸟翅膀上的雨露，被轻轻一扇，挂在羽毛的尖尖上。<br/>李赫宰的手托着他的脖子，听见这声音便知道他感受到些许愉悦了，按住胯骨朝着刚才的点疯狂的顶送，一下又一下准确地凿入；每捣弄到一下，李东海的声音中的喘气声就更重些。快感逐渐一浪接一浪的来，他完全地浸入，四肢无力地在床沿跟随着被操弄的节奏摆动着。<br/>“Hyuk….”他觉得自己快要承受不住，他喊李赫宰的名字，殊不知这一声只让李赫宰更加疯狂，红了眼似的要把他整个人占为己有般的进得一下比一下更深，甚至环住腰把他抱起来坐在他的腿上，一边亲吻着他的嘴角一边进入他。“只有做爱的时候可以疼，李东海。”<br/>李东海在快感和痛楚之中绞紧了，前端溢出清液来；李赫宰伸手帮他完全释放。李东海前后同时感受着李赫宰的身体攀上巅峰，难以抑制地喊出声音来，他全身酥麻，浑浊的液体沾到床上，后穴仍然不停地缩着，粉红色的软肉挽留着刚才温存的阴茎。<br/>李东海满头大汗，瘫软在李赫宰的怀里。李赫宰看着他疲惫的模样，突然有些后悔刚才的冲动。李东海眼皮打架，累的一根手指也不想动弹，却抬了抬头，亲了亲李赫宰的嘴唇，笑着对他说，“I’m Yours。”<br/>李东海在他说能让他痛的人只有他的时候，就明白李赫宰为什么今晚对他如此不温柔。他并不抱怨他生涩和用力的动作；李赫宰知道他为他打架了——而他的恼怒奇怪地点燃了李东海，让他兴奋不已。他窝在他怀里要沉沉睡去的时候仍然在怀念被李赫宰完全占有的滋味；他的情绪全化为情事里出入的暧昧。</p><p>李赫宰听到李东海说的话把他搂得更紧，只想再侵入他的身体，完全的和他融合在一起。他的话仿佛在告诉李赫宰，我从人到心，都已完全属于你。</p><p> </p><p>春日终曲时分，草丛重又葳蕤，冬天迁徙的鸟陆陆续续地全都回来，叽叽喳喳地期待着夏天的到来。风仍旧冷，李东海牵着李赫宰的手在圣詹姆斯公园的长椅上坐着。湖边静悄悄的，鸽群扑闪着翅膀围着他们转，几只胆子大的站在长椅的靠背上，虎视眈眈地盯着李东海手里的面包。李东海笑着把他们掰成碎屑，任鸽子在他的手心轻轻啄掉面包屑。</p><p>“什么有黑色有白色，乌泱泱一大群，还会飞？”李东海问李赫宰。<br/>“鸽子。”<br/>李东海直起身子来想了想，“什么碎掉的时候声音很大？”<br/>“厨房里印着天使图案的盘子。是我摔的。”李赫宰把手伸到李东海坐着的椅背上放着，看着他提问题。其实那个盘子是李东海摔的。<br/>“那什么是太阳出来才有的，永远跟着我的？”李东海又问。<br/>“影子。”李赫宰说，“我也问你。”<br/>“什么是医治成长痛的良药，又让人上瘾？”<br/>李东海想了想，脑中冒出来几种药的名字，又觉得不对，“什么嘛。你的题怎么这么难。”<br/>“李东海。”<br/>“嗯？”李东海疑惑地看着他，“为什么突然叫我。”<br/>“我说，”李赫宰靠近他的脸，“答案是李东海。”<br/>“你是让我上瘾沉迷的，医治我的药。”</p><p> </p><p>太阳给了月亮一颗全新的心脏，让它在黑暗中击鼓跳舞，亲吻太阳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*玩偶部分情节借鉴绘本《小夜猫》<br/>*圣诞节唱的歌是电视剧GoodLuckCharlie的《Song For You》<br/>*部分段落标题引用自辛波斯卡，阿多尼斯，史传坤，余秀华，叶青等诗人的诗歌</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>